Only you I promise
by Yume142
Summary: Kenshin during the war. He promised her that he would return back to her and he will do anything to keep that promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. But how I can wish right? Ehehehe.

Summary: Kenshin during the war. He promised her the he would return and he is going to do everything he can to keep that promise.

OOoooOOoooOO

The sun was setting and darkness was seeping in. The cold air was biting to the flesh but this was a usual occurrence. As usual as the darkness that was welcomed into his room. It's something he craved for and also something he hated. He hated it for it meant that he had work to do, another person to slay. What he craved for is the darkness that brought him memories of her. Someone so dear to him that he would not let go. Even in memory, she has been with him. Yes, the hitokiri battosai is in love. In love with one slip of a girl. A smile graced his face as he thought of being with her after the war ends.

Once the sun had finally set, he stood. Banishing all thoughts of the girl into the back of his head but not before he took the blue ribbon she gave him and tied it onto the hilt of his sword. Another night of killing, another night to make the sky rain blood.

ooOOooOOoo

"_Kenshin, don't you think these flowers look pretty on me?" She smiled._

"_No" he replied curtly, trying to hide a laugh that he knew was coming upon hearing her reply._

"_What? Fine! Be like that" the girl huffed as she walked away from him._

"_Wait" He pulled her arm, stopping her. He turned her so she would face him. One arm curled around her waist while the other caressed her face. "It pales in comparison to you"_

_She smiled her beautiful smile. A smile that was only meant for him. The smile that has given him meaning into his life._

"_I love you kenshin"_

"_I love you too"_

ooOOooOOoo

'Kaoru…'

Amber eyes snapped open and scanned the room. Nothing but the sound of the woman in the futon was heard. He sighed and cursed himself for putting himself into this position. He never meant to bring her back into the inn, but he had little choice. She was a witness, who actually fainted right in front of him. What was he to do? Leave her there? No, he was a better man than that.

He looked back towards the woman. She had been asleep since the night he brought her back. She was beautiful, he had to admit that but there was something odd about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Shaking his head, he figured he was over analysing it. He had too much on his mind he didn't want another to add into his list.

Forgetting about the woman in his futon, he shifted his thoughts to his dream. A grin formed at the memory of it. A dream of his past, of a memory he would never forget. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the beautiful blue eyes girl of his dream. She was the one thing that kept him sane in this madness of war. She was the reason why he was in the war. The one he wanted to protect and the one he would return to after the war ends.

"_You promise to come back to me right?"_

A promise he had no intention to break, for it would break her heart and that's the last thing he'd want to do.

"_You're the only one I want to go back to"_

Was the only answer he gave her, which brought more tears to her eyes. How he hated to see her cry and what made it worse was that he was the cause of it.

'Don't worry love. This will soon be over and I'll be able to see you again. Soon my love, soon' With that though he closed his eyes and tried to have a short rest before dawn came.

OOoooOOoooOO

What do you think? Please review! Ehehe. I know it's short but it's just a starter. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. Yes this is a KK fic and I'm sorry to say to those who like Tomoe that I have no intention of making this a KT fic. I have nothing against Tomoe (or maybe I do… Ehehehehe…) but I just don't think she and Kenshin suits as a couple. She's too lady-like for Kenshin. So no offence people!

About this story. Well as all of you can see. It's a spoiler of a sort set in the first OVA. It's basically when Kenshin met Tomoe but that is where the twist is. Here Kenshin met Kaoru way before he met Tomoe.

OOoooOOoooOO

"_Would you wait for me?"_

"_I would wait forever for you" _

"_Would you smile for me when I return to you?"_

"_You're the only one I smile for"_

"_Would you still love me when I return?"_

"_I would always love you, until the end of time. No matter what"_

ooOOooOOoo

The words kept on repeating in his head as he ate quietly in the room. Everyone around him was busy talking and discussing about the war but he had no intention of mingling or giving his input on it. To him it was useless. He would rather dwell in his own thought and memory, for it was a better way of passing the time while he waited for Katsura to join them.

A pair of eyes bore into his skull. He knew he was something to be looked upon especially with his red hair, golden eyes and a fresh scar on his left cheek. But the feeling of these eyes on his wasn't out of curiosity. Something about them made him felt unease. As he looked up from his meal he saw the woman from the other night. The woman he saved and brought back. She kept her eyes on him and what he saw in her eyes disturbed him. There was a mild interest in them but most of her emotion was concealed. To him it was a usual trait for a woman to hide her emotions from the world. Especially at time like these.

Although it was never a trait of which he found in his Kaoru. She would show her every emotion in just one look and it was what drew him to her. Her eyes filled with emotion and every bit of them was directed to him and only him. How he loved her eyes. He loved every part of her being. The way she touched him with her soft fingers and the way she smiled up at him. The way she laughed with him. Every single thing about his Kaoru was perfect to him.

The woman from the night he found was still looking at him with those emotionless eyes. He raised one eyebrow before he went back to his meal. He didn't know what to make of her stares. Nor did he know what to make of her all together. She was just some witness he found and just someone he had to share a room with for the time being. He had no intention of knowing this woman. Women in the inn only brought headaches. To spend some time with them was never in his list of things to do. The only one he would spare some time with is his Kaoru. With the last thought his grip on the ribbon around his left had tighten.

ooOOooOOoo

"_Why are you giving me this? Isn't this your favourite ribbon?" The blue ribbon was placed onto the palm of his right hand. His eyes searching her face for an answer._

"_I just want you to have something to remember me by" She replied never looking up from the ground. Her hands were linked behind her while she shifted her foot from one to the other in nervousness._

"_Even without this, I would still remember you" He smiled. Trying to give back the beautiful ribbon to her._

"_I don't care just keep it" finally looking at him in the eye. The sadness in the blue crystals was evident. "Just promise you'll remember me. That you won't forget about me"_

"_I promise to take good care of this, I promise to return to you with this ribbon" wrapping the ribbon on to the hilt of his sword, "and I promise to never forget about you. Though I know it would be very hard for me to forget the person who gave me more bruises than Hiko does"_

_With that she smiled. Her eye shone with a bit of happiness. His heart felt whole right there and then. Everything he lived for was for her. Only her._

ooOOooOOoo

"Kaoru?"

A young girl of 17 looked up from her book she was reading to face the man by the door frame. Her soft lips formed a slight smile for the man. Who wouldn't smile up at a man half drunk but still be able to stand tall let alone train a boy to fight.

"Yes Master?"

The man frowned at the title. No one other than his baka deshi calls him that. "You know you shouldn't be calling me that" he said, as he walked into the middle of the study room where she sat.

"I know" She smiled, mirth was evident in her eyes. "I just felt like teasing you today" Placing her book to the side.

"Don't you tease me every time I come by?" He replied with an unnoticeable grin. 'Such a spirited girl she is. She suits you so well baka deshi'

"Do you have any news of him?" Kaoru asked. Ignoring his question. She knew that every time he came by it would be about her dearest. It has been a routine for them. They would tease each other to lighten the mood before the serious matter. Hiko never did like to give her bad news, but Kenshin trusted no one but his master when it came to her.

"Yes I have word, but not of him" A grim look was set on Hiko's face.

OOoooOOoooOO

I hope you all like this chapter. I know it's not much of a progress but I promise you the next one will be. Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. I hope this would appease your hated for me due to the cliffy.

I'm sorry of not all the information match the OVA. It has been a long time since I have seen the series or the OVA. So I hope you all will understand my in sufficient and inaccurate details of things. If I did make a mistake please do help me correct them Thank you for your patience!

OOoooOOoooOO

"_I told you to stay away from me!" A scream was heard at the end of the market which made every head turn towards the direction._

_There a girl of 14 wearing a light blue kimono, holding a huge luggage yelling at 3 ugly old men. All of which were harassing the girl into a corner. The anger was present in the girl's aura and her striking blue eyes shone with disgust and defiance._

"_Come on little girl, just play with for a while" One of the men said out loud. He looked half drunk, though it was still mid day. His beard looked wet due to the alcohol he consumed. The other two didn't look all too good as well and all they did was snicker at what their companion had said in total agreement._

"_Don't you dare touch me you drunks!" The girl yelled again while backing into the corner to stay away from their wondering hands. The fear she had grew with each second. 'Why isn't there anyone stopping these nutcase!' she asked herself. Hey eyes searched each one of the people surrounding them. None of which were willing to help as they all looked the other way. Her eyes pleaded to them but it became more apparent that she was left alone to deal with the three idiots herself. That was until she was a boy with red hair and golden eyes. A frown was plastered onto his brows. The eyes danced with amusement for a short second before he turned his gaze onto the 3 men who was still sloppily closing in on her._

_In a blur the boy, whom she made eye contact with just mere seconds ago, was standing before her. His back was facing her as he shields her for the men. The aura he presented was dangerous and deadly. His position with the sword in hand shows his experience, while his eyes showed no emotion as he looked straight onto the drunken men. "I suggest you leave the girl alone and walk away before any of you get hurt" is what all he spoke as he kept his spot defending the girl. His voice masked of the promise to hurt them even before they could lay a finger on her._

"_Who the hell are you to tell us that!" one of the yelled at the boy. Each of them narrowed their eyes and fisted their hands in anger. The boy has interrupted their fun and they were going to make him pay for it. Besides, beating a skinny little boy would help them vent a few frustrations before they continue their fun with the girl. Looking at each other in agreement to beat the boy to a pulp, they nodded and look back towards the boy with the samurai sword. All at once they charged at him and one after the other fell to the ground. None of which had the chance of harming him or the girl._

"_Wow! You didn't seem to move an inch" The girl gawked at him from behind. Blue eyes stared with curiosity and amazement._

_The boy only replied with a grunt while he turned to face the girl. There was something about her that interests him. Her eyes shone of a crystal blue, which not a lot of Japanese has. Her smile seemed more genuine than not and her aura projected strength and calmness of which he felt he needed to posses. When he first saw her eyes, they held fear but there were a slight strength swirling in them. A tiny spark which proved to be of use to defend herself provided that she can channel it into better. These days girls were timid little thing but in her he saw something different in just one look._

"_Thank you for what you did" She said to him with a slight blush on her cheeks, which did not go unnoticed to him. "I hope I can repay you for your kindness, but for now I need to go before Tae gets worried" She smiled at him before she ran off, disappearing into the crowds._

_With that, the boy simply stood there paralyzed. Not knowing what to do. She was a very bubbly girl and energetic even after a terrible incident. A moment or two he shook himself out of stupor and smirk. He only came to the market to get his master some food and more sake, but he ended finding something for himself. A smirk formed onto his lips, as the thought of collecting his debt from the girl danced in his head as he walked along the market to continue his main task._

ooOOooOOoo

"Do I have to go as well?" Kaoru asked as she looked out the window of the study room. He back was faced towards Hiko, not shielding her emotions from him. She was turmoil inside and she didn't know what to say or think. The Inshin group has asked for Hiko's input, though Hiko has no intention of joining the war but he still have yet the obligation to decline the offer to the leader of the group, Katsura, himself. Therefore he had to leave for Kyoto as soon as possible. The problem was that he didn't want to leave Kaoru alone without any protection. Yes, she can defend herself against attackers but he didn't want to take any risks. The country was at war and that fact is all he needed to make these kinds of precautions.

"Yes Kaoru" Hiko tried to explain yet again. "I'm afraid I can not leave you out here alone"

"But I promised Kenshin I would not go anywhere and that I would wait for him here" She yet again tried to reason with the stubborn old man. How many times have they been over this and yet she did not wavered from her answer to his request.

"Kaoru, please listen to me" Hiko pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as he spoke, " I promised the baka deshi that I would protect you and if you were to stay here how am I to protect you?"

"Well then don't go!" Kaoru spun around and looked straight into his distraughted face. Her face set with determination and her eyes blazed with rebellion.

"Kaoru, don't make this harder than it already has"

"I'm sorry Hiko, but what if he came back and found me gone?" Kaoru asked dejectedly. "He would be crush if it would to be like that"

"Kaoru, you know as well as I do that he would not come back until the war is over and that would be for some time now" Hiko answered her as he rose from his sitting position and walked towards the door. "I will not leave without you, so you should pack your things and we will leave at first light". With that he shut the door he had opened behind him.

ooOOooOOoo

"_Don't run off like that Kaoru!" A hand gripped tightly onto the girl's hand. Angry amber eyes sparkled like flames as it was directed towards the girl in front of him. "It's dangerous for a girl such as you to be out in the woods so late at night!"_

_The only reply was the girl's giggle as her eyes shone with mischief._

"_Aren't you afraid of the dangers that might lurk behind these bushes?" The boy's frown became more apparent._

_The girl yet again did not say anything but shook her head with the bright smile still intact on her beautiful porcelain face._

"_And why may I ask are you not afraid?" As he brought the beauty closer to him as he tried to intimidate her to speak to him._

_Her eyes shone brighter than ever as she finally answered him. "I have you to protect me, what more do I need or want in my life?" With that she laid her head onto his shoulder as her arms went around his waist._

_The feeling of contentment came rushing into his being as he felt her arms around him. He closed his eyes and cherished the moments like these as he had her with him. His own arms went around her and at that moment he wished that they could stay like that forever._

ooOOooOOoo

Eyes shot open as he pushed the person off of him. Amber eyes burned with intensity as he jumps to position on top of the intruder with his blade in position, ready to slice whoever's neck it was. Realization dawn onto him as he saw brown eyes stared back at him. It was the woman he brought back nights ago.

"Do not repeat that if you do not wish to die" Kenshin said as he stood. His voice displayed no emotion as he spoke and that brought shiver down the girl's back.

"Forgive me, but I thought you were asleep so I wanted to cover you with a blanket to prevent you from catching a cold" The woman said with ease and softness as she held up the blanket she was about to lay on him.

"I do not sleep but rest and you have no need to care for me" With that he walked out of the room in search of a peaceful place to go back into his reminiscing. He was content with the memories he have of Kaoru but it did not help the pain of missing her.

As he went to open the door which leads to the gardens, the cold biting wind slammed onto his frame. The woman was right. It is cold these recent days but that did not stop him from walking out into the peaceful serene gardens of the compound. It reminds him of her. She hates the cold weathers during winter and he found that amusing about her. Oh how he wished to be the one to keep her warm at that very moment as the winter was just around the corner.

_Please hold on for a little while my love. It won't be long until we'll be together again._

OOoooOOoooOO

What do you think? I know it's not much of a development but my exams and essays are due. So please be patient. I will do more of the chapters as soon as my holidays comes.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

In the mist of exams I am doing part of this chapter. I hope this is fine since I just had a burst of inspiration and I had to write this down before I forget. I know I have made Tomoe a little bit OC, but it's just the way I want her to be here. So yea. I hope you understand. Though I have made a few changed details of the OVA I would just like to inform you that it would not entirely be the same. So I hope you will understand this fiction. Thank you for those of you who have reviewed. I appreciate it.

OOoooOOoooOO

_The breeze by the river was cooling the air of the summer heat. No one was in sight but the lovely girl by the tree. There she sat her back against the trunk of the tree and her head bowed down as she was intently reading something that was positioned on her lap. She was wearing a lovely light pink kimono and her hair was tide back into a high pony tail with a matching pink ribbon. She looked like a beauty in the mist of nature. All Himura Kenshin, the apprentice of highly great (and drunk mind you ) swordsmen, was stare at the angelic picture in front of him._

_It was a frustrating day, as his master would not let him learn a new technique unless he masters the one he was currently doing. As frustrated as he was, the 15 year old boy stomped out of the confinement of his home. He walked endlessly around the woods that surrounded his home to rid of his anger towards his master until he stumbled upon a clearing. A clearing with varieties of flowers surrounding it and a river that cuts through. How far and how long he has been walking he does not know. But his mind never did care as his eyes came to focus onto the girl by the river._

_Kaoru felt a sensation as if there was someone there with her. She looked up from the book she was reading and searched the clearing for anyone. There by the corner of it to her right was a boy. A familiar boy of red hair and violet eyes with a tint of amber. He seemed to be rooted to the spot as he kept staring at her. It seemed hilarious to her but she did not dare to laugh for she feared that he would not be real. Instead she tilted her head to one side and smiled at him. A gentle smile which instantly shook the boy out of his stupor. He in return gave shyly gave her a smile as well._

ooOOooOOoo

"Himura-san" A soft voice whispered onto the air.

Amber eyes looked up to see the brown eyes of the girl, which he has found out was named Tomoe, staring at him intently. It showed lack of emotion apart from a questioning look. They were sitting at the porch by the gardens drinking. It had become a daily routine for them during the past week. He didn't know how it had started but it just came with ease as she brought him tea as he sat silently by the gardens. Though he would not touch the tea she has provided, she would go to him everyday after breakfast to his side by the gardens with the tea.

"Hmm?", was the only reply he gave his eating partner.

"I asked if you would like to accompany me to the market this afternoon" Tomoe said expectantly.

"What is there to do in the market?" Kenshin asked showing of lack interest with the matter. He never really liked going to crowded places, especially the market. If he was to go there, it would only for an errand of some kind.

"I would like to buy a few supplies for my writings" She answered him. Her writing of which meant her supplies for the material of her diary. Something he noticed she actually does every night before she went to bed. Something which he couldn't help yet to compare with Kaoru. She wasn't much of a writer but more of a reader. She never had the patience in it but how she loved reading. He had loved their reading sessions by the river near her house. It was their daily routine after their second meeting. All he did mostly was lain his head on her lap while she read him the stories from her book. How he miss her voice.

"We can ask one of the guards to buy them for you" Kenshin merely stated to the girl. As he turned his gaze back onto the gardens.

"Yes, but I would rather choose them myself"

Sighing dejectedly, Kenshin nodded his reply as he stood up from his seated position and walked back into the building. He needed sometime alone before they had to leave later. To say the least, he needed to prepare for the expected crowds that were definitely going to appear in the market.

ooOOooOOoo

-Later that afternoon-

The people were closing in and everything made him feel alert. Annoyance grated every inch of his being as he and Tomoe walked through the crowds. They have been there for over an hour and still she has not found what she was looking for and this irritated him more. What she was looking for was beyond his knowledge and experience in women. The coldness of the weather was not helping them either.

As they turned a corner he had nearly lost the woman as more people moved about with great hurry. Before he could loose sight of her his right hand clamped on her left stopping her movement.

"Don't go wandering around where I can't see you" His voice husky with a hint of irritation.

She nodded her head with a small blush crept onto her fair face and guided him through the crowd to another shop, hands still linked together. It was a small shop at the end of the market which sold every writing material needed. He didn't bother to join her inside, rather he stood outside by the dark corner as he waited for her to finish what she came to do. As he stood there, he couldn't help but observe the people chatting, walking and doing business without a care in the world. It was as if there was no war going on and there was nothing amiss in the world surrounding them.

Just as he looked about, something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. A very tall masculine man was walking down the street. A rather familiar looking man actually. His hair dark as the night and he wore a huge white trench coat. Next to him was a petite girl of the age of 17, with long raven hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was rather talking to the man beside her enthusiastically. Her deep blue eyes shone with sparkle.

There he felt rooted to the spot as he watched them from the dark as they walked past him. He could not believe his eyes. His Kaoru was here. In Kyoto of all places. 'No, that can't be here' Kenshin shook his head, 'I must be seeing thing. My mind is just playing some sort of trick on me' . Kaoru would never come here. She should not come here. Not when there is still violence surrounding the place. Not when there is still danger lurking in the darkness of the city. No, it could not be her. That was what he kept telling himself as he tried to believe the words he kept replaying to himself. Just as he was deep in thoughts with the notion of Kaoru being there, Tomoe finally came out with a small parcel in hand. With that he nodded and walked off with her trailing behind him.

ooOOooOOoo

Hiko didn't know whether to like Kaoru's sudden change of demeanour or be irritated. During the first half of their trip to Kyoto she was mostly silent and depressed. She would only stare at the scenery that the train passes by with a distant look in those blue eyes. She was reluctant to leave her home just to be in the protection of him. He had felt guilty for making her come out blindly, without knowing where he was leading her to. Though half way through the ride he had finally set her worried self at ease with some information. Which was their destination. The city where Kenshin was currently staying in. That has brought tremendous joy in her. Now as they walked through the major market of the city she could not stop talking. Her bubbly character was on full force now. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation of meeting him. How she was a lovely sight for Kenshin to see after all the death he has seen during the war.

Not from the city market the stood in front of an entrance of an Inn. Hiko made her stand behind him as he announced their arrival. The knots in Kaoru's stomach twisted as the thought of knowing that her Kenshin was somewhere in the mist of this city. Her heart couldn't stop pounding though it was odd. After all those months of missing him, she was going to see him again.

The lady by the door bowed as they were given the approval to enter. Just as they entered the Inn, there was Kenshin coming down the staircase with a beautiful fair lady. An elegant lady at that. The position of their stance screamed intimacy. Kaoru could seem to do anything but stand there in shock. Her complexion paled with the vision in front of her. 'The made a beautiful couple' were the only words that ran in to her head.

Hiko on the other hand just grunted at the sight while a reassuring hand was placed at her back to give her support and a nudge to move forward. The movement gave notice to the pair who just came down the stairs. Amber eyes looked up to the newly arrived guest with the shock mirrored Kaoru's. His hand fisted unconsciously as he saw the girl who haunted his memories there by the entrance of the Inn, with his Master beside her with glaring disapproving eyes.

The only thing that shattered the tension between them ironically was the woman next to him. She smiled softly and whispered a hello to them and that made it all real to him.

'Kaoru was here with him'

OOoooOOoooOO

I know it is not much. But hey. Now you know that there will be some KK actions in the next chapter. Ehehehe. Hope you all like it. I know it's not the best chapter since I just finished my exam papers this morning and if I do read it again and I think for a rewrite than I'll do this chapter again and post it back up with the other chapters. Please do review!


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry for the late chapter. I do try to finish them as soon as possible. Due to assignments and lack of inspiration is kind of taking a toll on me. Hehehe. Please do have patience with me.

OOoooOOoooOO

_You are my one true love_

_You are the voice that is so sweet_

_And everything I do_

_You bring the best out of me_

The cold never did register to her once she arrived at the Inn, even as she sat with the lady drinking tea outside as they waited for the men to finish their discussion in the leader's room. Her emotions were in turmoil. All these time she has held her promise to him and yet here he is with another woman. The battosai's woman, as they called her. Tomoe was the prefect version of a gentle lady, beautiful, graceful and everything of which she was not. Kaoru has never felt more depressed than she was now.

_You are my wings to fly_

_You are the wind beneath them_

_I miss you every night_

_When I close my eyes_

Kenshin stormed out of the room with frustration building inside of him towards his Master. His hand gripped the hilt of his katana. He needed sometime away from his damned master. Away from the source of his frustration but he knew his wishes never could come true as he could feel his master right behind him. Intending a talk he supposed.

In the mid of walking Kenshin just stop abruptly and spun around to face the arrogant man he calls master. Bangs covered his flaming eyes and muscles tensed. His grip only tightened as the confrontation came within seconds to come. His lips were in a thin line, as anger built up within him and one word was all it took for him to understand it all.

"Why?"

_You put your feelings down_

_You stopped the tears you brought me love_

_You held on to my heart_

_You held to hope to have me near_

"Did what I needed to do and I have done what you have asked of me" With that Hiko left him in the corridors not before giving him a glare. More confusion washed through Kenshin as he watched him master turned his back on him. Seeing him master and Kaoru here was one of the greatest shocks of his life. He never did expect his Kaoru to come to him, especially in the misty of war. No, he didn't like the idea.

_Sometimes I close my eyes  
Sometimes I let my hunger rise  
I think of all you are,_

_You are the love of my life  
_

The cold weather was biting onto her skin as she stayed outside. Though, the feel of numbness did nothing to the thoughts that were lingering in her head. Tomoe has said nothing to assure her whether there is or there isn't anything going on between Kenshin and her. All she did was leave her to her thoughts and the pain that came crashing into her heart upon seeing them together.

_  
All of my dreams and my passions  
are in your hands  
_

Seeing Kaoru sitting on the porch did wonders to his heart. His heart clenched as he took in all her beauty. Everything seemed to stop there. All his anger towards his master had vanished and all that mattered to him was Kaoru and his love for her. All hell could break lose right that moment but Kenshin would care less about it. She was his life and she was here with him.

_  
You reached me in my need  
your rhythm flows under my skin  
I need you desperately,  
A sweet healing that will begin_

"You can stop starring now" Kaoru joked as she turned to face the man by the sliding door. Her face was graced with a soft smile which did not entirely reached her eyes. Kenshin shook himself out of his stupor as he walked towards her and sat down. All strains of thoughts were lost as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. Beauty was in the eyes of the beholder. He has never known what those words meant until he saw her eyes. In there was everything he has lived for. In her eyes was what he had longed for, the proof of her love for him.

_  
You are my one true love  
you are the voice that is so sweet  
in everything I do,_

_You bring the best out of me  
my everything is you _

Sitting next to each other was a torment that seems to be taunting him. There he was, sitting close to her to touch but he can't seem to move his hands to do so. As if the minute he would touch her, everything would fade away, as if it was a dream of which would dissolve into reality. Her beautiful face gracing the haunting smile he always envisioned. How he loved every inch of her.

The silence was peaceful between them and it had always been. Her presence has always brought both the feeling of peace and need. She was his everything and her being here would be a threat. A threat to her protection. He needed to find a way to place her into a safe place before anyone finds out what she means to him. But before he does so, he wants to have his time with her as long as he could.

_  
The very motions that I move  
and everything with richness  
the richness of the peace you bring_

"Who is she?"

The whispered question broke him out of his thoughts. A question of which he does not understand on where it came from or what the main reason it was for. Who was who? What is it she wanted to know? He looked towards her and he saw confusion and nervousness. He didn't quite grasp why it was there but he wanted to assure her to ease. He never liked to see her distress. He never did. No, he prefer to see the laughter in her eyes. The passion he felt to mirror in hers. He wants to see her happiness and not her pain.

_All of my dreams and my passions_

_Are in your hands_

Always, always you are with me  
you are the love of my life  
He comes to find you on your knees

"Who is who?"

"The girl you were with" With this he went blank.

OOoooOOoooOO

Now the new chapter is up. Uni has been long. Trust me on that. Assignments due and exam is just around the corner. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I was in a rush doing it really. I appreciate all the reviews you have given me. Hehehe. I would appreciate if you gave me more.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is an update for those has been waiting for such a long time. I'm so sorry!! I hope you that this update can make you forgive me just a little bit! I promise I'll update more! Atleast try to.

OoooOoooO

/previously/

"Who is who?"

"The girl you were with"

ooooo

The two sat in silence as one pondered about the exclaimed thought the other made. One wanted answers while the other did not have any clue what answers she was seeking for and why she desperately wanted them.

"Who is she?" The question again ringed into his ears, an unexpected question coming out from her as she was usually an unexpected creature.

"She is no one" He replied as he turned his view away from her and stared onto the white garden.

"If she is no one than why did you hesitate to answer me?" Her voice was low as she whispered it. He knew exactly what that meant. He had hurt her and he never had any intention to do so. He sighed as he tried gathered his thoughts. Kaoru didn't seem pleased with his silence as she started to get up from her seat. Just as quickly he placed his hand onto hers.

"Please stay" His eyes still have yet to divert towards her.

"Why should I stay when my presence is not welcomed anymore?"

"Don't say that" As he finally turned towards her. "Ever"

"Then who is she?" She never flinched as she asked yet again. Her voice was strong with determination to find the answers she was really seeking.

"She is someone I just saved, a witness" Kenshin's voice not once wavered. "She saw me when I was working and so I felt responsible to take her back, rather than leaving her knowing how I look like"

"That is all?"

"Yes" Kenshin brushed one hand lightly onto her cheek while the other kept the hold on her hand. "I promise you"

ooooo

Kaoru sipped the sake slowly as her thoughts were trying to make sense of the feelings she felt at the moment. She tried to block out whatever the other occupants conversation. The men were in their meeting room as she was in another with the rest of the girls who worked here. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at that moment. All she wanted to do was take a walk outside to clear her thoughts, but such things weren't allowed. Therefore, here she was sitting across from the so called 'Battousai's woman' and trying not to feel awkward about it.

"Miss?" A soft voice and a wave of a hand caught her attention as she looked up from her tray of food.

"Is it not to your liking?" the woman beside her asks. At first the question did not registered into her head as she kept looking at her with a blank expression. Again the woman asked but this time she pointed towards the food.

"Oh no!" Kaoru managed to smile and continue to eat her remaining rice, "it's fine". She needed to get out of there before she started to compare herself to the woman again. It's just something she couldn't help but do.

ooooo

Kenshin felt tired and worn out with the thoughts of her. Yet again, he was not paying much attention to what was going on in the discussion as he just placed his thoughts in the matter of Kaoru. They needed to change the sleeping arrangements as there was no much room left. All four apparently has to share his room if they were to stay here. He snorted at the thought. Like hell he was going to share a room with his master and the thought of having Kaoru close to him but without privacy was even more of a test to his will power. He needed to find a solution to their predicament of sleeping arrangements soon.

"Baka Deshi!" Hiko's voice boomed through out the room as it put a stop to Kenshin's strain of thoughts. A glare was a relevant reply for his over-bearing Master.

"The meeting is over" A realization finally came to him as the room was almost empty of the men and here he was sitting around thinking of how to get rid of his Master.

"I need to talk to you about our sleeping arrangements" Kenshin raised an eyebrow towards his master as the words slipped past his lips.

"There is nothing to discuss" Hiko's voice demanded no argument in the matter.

"Yes there is" Kenshin gritted his teeth trying hard to control his temper.

"No", His master's face showed of giving in. "She will be staying in another Inn with me"

"That is out of the question" Kenshin knew he was being irrational. He always became so when it came to Kaoru, but the thought of her being somewhere else without his protection did not sit well with him as much as sharing a room with his master.

"Why?" Hiko's was exasperated and was getting more annoyed with his stupid pupil by the second "Shall she be staying with you and the other woman in the same room?"

Kenshin didn't answer but clenched his jaw as he glared at his master.

"I didn't think so" With that Hiko left the room, leaving a very aggravated assassin behind.

ooooo

Kaoru was still sitting in the kitchen as the women kept busying themselves around the kitchen when Hiko entered in search of her. She kept her gaze onto her hands on her lap as she sat at the corner of the kitchen not wanting to be in the way.

"Kaoru" Hiko placed a hand onto the right of her shoulder to gain her attention. When she raised her head to meet his all he said was "It's time to go now"

With that all he gained was a nod as she stood up. He felt guilty to have dragged her all the way here just to see Kenshin with another. Why his Baka deshi traded this wonderful bird for another is beyond his understanding but these were the things that he could not have prevented. All he could do now for the girl was to take her away from the place as quickly as possible.

The pair slowly walked towards the entrance of the inn in silence. His presence gave her comfort as he was the only one who understood what turmoil was going on in her head without being said.

Once they have reached the entrance, there they noticed Kenshin was waiting as patient as he could be for them. From his expression he did look too happy with the situation but knew he didn't have much choice to it.

"Master" He growled the title out of him. Not bothering to cover his distaste and irritation in his voice. "She's not leaving" Kenshin tried again as his stubbornness did want to let the matter drop just easily.

"I have previously made my point clear" Hiko rolled his eyes at his student. "Surely you don't wish to force her into the same room as the other woman. Whom by the way is said to be _your_ woman" With the last statement Kaoru forced herself to face away from to the men who were arguing, not wanting to show the hurt expression marring her face. Though she knew she was not fooling any of them.

"She is not my woman" Kenshin gritted the words out as his hands clenched at his side. He tore his eyes away from his master to Kaoru who tried to avoid his and his heart clench with the knowledge that he has hurt her yet again. Today was a damnful day for him by the minute. "and I'm not saying she should stay here either" he whispered. His eyes searched her eyes as she turned back to look at him.

"Than what is it you are wanting?" Hiko raised an eyebrow at his only student who was clearly in an emotional turmoil. Maybe bringing Kaoru here was not a good idea after all.

"Let her stay here a little longer"

"Absolutely not!" Apparently his baka deshi was truly an idiot. "It will be dark soon and you expect her to walk to the other inn in such late hours?!" Hiko hissed. Kaoru was his responsibility and he sure as hell will be doing his job properly, with sake on the side of course.

"I'll walk her there!" Kenshin argued. His repressed anger towards his master were harbouring onto the surface.

"And risk her safety when people could see you with her?"

Kenshin was about to answer but found himself unable to. It was true that being seen with him in such intimate ways or any other for that matter, was not an option. He shut his eyes and tried to rein back his emotions. Just when he was about to step away from them a soft warm touch came to his cheeks. Making him open his eyes and forcing his face to look at them.

Right in front of him was Kaoru smiling softly at him to assure him as she held his face in her palms, caressing it slowly. "It's okay Kenshin, I understand the circumstances" Her hands moved down to his neck as she moved forward to hug him to her. His own arms snaked itself around her waist and his head was at the crook of her neck smelling her scent. She immediately calmed his fight within himself, wanting to have her near him and yet knowing that he shouldn't. "We'll see each other again" her whisper of the promise was barely heard as it was muffled by his shoulder.

Slowly they released each other of their intimate moment but they did not move away. He laid his forehead onto hers. "I love you" he said softly, which was meant to be heard only by her. His answer was a squeeze of his hands before she moved back and releasing him entirely, her smile was still on her face but there was a trace of sadness. His heart broke a little at this.

He just stared at them as they made their way out the door. He was too much in his own world that he didn't notice a presence there. Slowly making its way to his side. Only to have him startled when a hand made its way to his own at his side. He jerked away and glared at the intruder, which was apparently Tomoe.

"Himura-san, are you alright?" Tomoe asked politely, her eyes searching his.


	7. Chapter 7

"Himura-san, are you alright?" Tomoe asked politely, her eyes searching his.

Kenshin didn't know what to make of the woman next to him. She was mysterious and confusing at the very least. She was beautiful and he knew how most of the men in the Inn gave her an appreciative glance or two, but what disturbed him the most was that her guard was up all the time. Even now as she looked into his eyes, her own eyes did not betray anything but curiosity. He narrowed his eyes at the thought and pulled his hand way from hers that was still holding his. He walked passed her towards the stair as he made his way to their room not bothering answering her question. He needed to get ready as the dark was descending and it was his night to patrol the area.

ooooo

The cold was biting into his skin but he paid no heed to it. His patrol has been over an hour ago, but he couldn't help himself from being there. Just at the opposite side of the building, in the shadows. He had reported back to the inn after his shift was over but he quickly went out again as he knew he would get enough rest until he was satisfied about her safety. So here he was standing in the dark outside an inn wondering if he should enter it or not. He got his answer when he felt his master's ki just beside him. Damn his master and his knowing ways to sneak up on him.

"You're just too stubborn" Hiko whispered but never did he look at his student. His eyes were trained somewhere at the wall opposite them.

"And so?" Kenshin spared his master a glance before staring back at the Inn's door.

"She's in the room to the far left" there was a slight indication of tiredness in the voice. "The window will not be not locked, as she is expecting you"

Kenshin only gave a curt nod, as he was beginning to walk away only to be stopped when Hiko gave him a warning to not stay for long. He understood his master took his responsibility seriously and Kaoru had worked her way, albeit annoyingly at times, into his heart. Hiko's main concern was Kaoru's well being, and for that he was thankful.

Once he was sure he had her window in view, he searched around for unwanted witness who would know what he was doing there. He needed to look suspicious to anyone and give away any information of Kaoru or what she meant to him. No, he needed her safe or else he wouldn't know what else he lived for.

As he climbed through the window, the room was dimly lit. You can barely see anything with the candle fading out, but that didn't prove to be a problem for Kenshin. His eyes were use to the dark as he always did his job in the dead of the night, when no light can be seen until dawn came. There by the futon sat Kaoru as leaned against the wall beside it. Her head dropped forward with her bangs covering her closed eye. A book sitting in her lap as it showed she must have been reading while she waited for him. It was just like her to read when she waits for him. It was her favorite pass time.

Kenshin chuckled at the picture she presented. She was just as lovely as the first day he met her. He didn't have the desire to break the spell she had on him, but he knew she would be aching all over once she woke up in the morning being in that position. He slowly walked up to her and gently took 

the book out from her grasp. Once he placed the book somewhere he knew she would find later, while he probed his katana next to him as he sat beside her. As gently as he could he picked her up and made her rest between his thighs, her back laid onto his chest and his arms around her. The move made her whimper quietly and a whisper of his name was heard when he kissed he temple. This brought a grin on his handsome face. He brushed her hair to one side before he nuzzled his nose and lips on her exposed neck. A moan and a shiver down her spine was his reward of his effort.

"You're late" she whispered as she fought the fogy feeling of wanting to go back to sleep. She tilted her head more to the side as it gave him more access to her neck and shoulder, sighing as he plated light kisses on to it.

"Sorry", he pulled away from her neck. His right hand moved from her waist as it traveled to her cheek, caressing it while moving her face gently to face him. Once she faced him and her beautiful eyes looking straight into his, he could not help but feel pure happiness bursting through him. He laid his forehead on to hers and whispered, "I missed you" before finally capturing her lips with his. He was at last content after so many nights of just dreaming of those lips. Her hand sneaked it way into his hair as she tried to pull him closer to her. He groaned at the action and deepened the kiss. Break away from the kiss, they just sat there in silence, cherishing the moment that they were together once again. His arms were wrapped tightly onto her waist, head probed on her shoulder while he kept rubbing his cheek against hers as he felt her thumbs making circled on his hands.

"How long do we have?" Kaoru laid her head back onto his shoulder. Sighing as she asked the question, knowing the answer she would get is not something neither of them would like.

"I have to leave before the sun comes up" turning his face to smell her hair once again.

"I guess we just have to make do with it huh?" she sound dejected and he understood what she was feeling. He felt it too but he didn't want to waste time talking about how little time they had. He would rather make use of the little time they had that night to full use.

ooooo

Dawn was coming and he knew he needed to leave for the Inn soon. His hesitation is the proof of it, yet the voice in the back of his head kept reasoning for him to move away from her. To leave her behind and start the day without her just as he had since he joined the war. He untangled himself from her form slowly as not to wake her up. They had spent most the night talking about how they were since they last had been with each other and if not that they explored one another in ways lovers usually do. He showed her how much he had really missed her.

Covering her more with the comforter, he sighed as he wondered how long would he stand this time before going to her again, especially knowing she was this close to him. Brushing the fringes covering her eyes aside he leaned in and gave her one last kiss before gathering his things. Once properly dressed he walked towards the window. With a backward glance he left without waking her.

Walking in the cold dark of the early morning made him more aware how he had already missed her warmth and the sense of security. She was the only thing that could make him feel grounded and always pulled him out of the darkness each time he felt himself slipping into the gruesome cruelty of war. She never gave him the guilt or the look of fear in her eyes. She understood why he what he 

was doing even though she does not agree, she understood his reasons. She is his salvation in the madness they called war.

Arriving at the inn, he just stood there for a minute or so, as if hesitating to enter the building. Kenshin didn't understood why but somehow he felt something was amiss. Shaking his head, he slowly walked around the building until he stood right below his bedroom window. It was slightly ajar, '_Tomoe must have forgot to close it properly'_ he thought. Jumping with precise accuracy and skill he landed in his room without much problem only he found himself in defense mode as he tackled a would be assailant to the wall near the window he just jumped through. Eyes blazing gold, face grim as he knocked the blade away from the person's hand and he placed his katana with measured strength to their throat. But once again he found himself pinning his roommate under his blade.

Tomoe's eyes showed a spark of fear but there was something in it that didn't seem like it belonged there. She held her ground as she looked directly into his eyes. This made him narrowed his own eyes suspiciously towards her but he removed his blade slightly.

"Why are you up this early?" he didn't mean to growled it out but he was on the edge at the moment and it couldn't be helped.

"I was waiting for you" Tomoe replied softly, an unexpected answer from the confusing woman who roomed with him.

OoooOOoooO

A/N: I know it's shorter but bear with me here. Life is getting to me yet again but I'll be putting up as much chapters before Uni officially starts. I hope you like this chapter as I was writing it. Again please do forgive me for any mistakes I have made, I tried my best! Hehe.. Please do drop a review.


End file.
